We Are The Young
by MurrynIreneMay
Summary: This is a redo of Me, Myself and Time. Travis meets a girl... TRAVISxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me, Myself and Time**

**I am redoing the story! I have a new poll up. It's for Glee fans! If I make a Glee fanfic, a FinnxOC or FinnxQuinn, would you read it?**

**Disclaimer: I, Murryn I*** M** A******** do not own anything but, Ariel!**

Ariel's POV

I ran from my step-dad and into my room and packed all the stuff I had (Mainly a few CDs, Ipod and clothes.) into a backpack and waited for my step-dad to go back to the bar. Well I waited for about an hour I looked at my cuts and bruises

_"Not to bad, could be worse."_ I thought.

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _I heard my mother scream. **CRASH! **I heard my mum whimper. Now he had crossed the line!

_"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" _

_"Ariel, don't honey! It'll just be worse!" _

_"No" _I thought it couldn't. Most people think I'm weak and can't fight my own battles because I'm blonde with blue eyes. Well screw them; I can fight my own freaken battles.

_"Come on Mum lets ditch this hell hole." _

_"No! Ariel, you have to go by yourself! Go find Camp Half-blood!" _

_"But mum!"_

_"GO!" _Tears were welling in my eyes as I ran out the door with one last look at my mother.

I ran quickly down the street and bumped into someone.

_"Oh, sorry!" _

_"It's okay! I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes!" _I looked up and saw a boy about my age, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was semi-cute. Wait did he just say he was the son of….

_"Did you just say that you were the son of Hermes?" _

_"Yeah! I'll explain let me take you to star bucks!" _Well I have been craving a mocha for a while so

_"Okay" _

_"Good let's go!" _

_**Review! And do the poll!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me, Myself and Time **

**Chapter 2: Starbucks and being claimed**

**Okay! I know this is sudden but Thanks Noell isthedaughterofApollo for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated!** **Thanks all the people who were too lazy to review (I know there are a few) who liked! And finally the disclaimers! I do not own Starbucks, PJO, Travis or Mei-ling!**

Travis's POV

Today was AMAZING! I met this really hot girl who is a demigod! I took her to Starbucks and explained everything to her. Her name is Ariel Dakota Turner and she is 16. I have a feeling she is Apollo, as she has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. This is how the convo went.

Third person (more like a script)

Travis is Underline

**Ariel is Bold**

**So you're a demigod?**

Yeah, we have a whole camp full of them! Do you have ADHD and dyslexia?

**Yes, you? And is this camp called Camp Half-Blood?**

Umm...Yeah all demigods do! And yes the camp is called Camp Half-Blood. Why?

**Because my mother wants me too go to a camp with the same name so do you think I am a demigod?**

Yes I do! Daughter of Apollo I suspect! Maybe Hermes, you kleptomaniac?

**No, at least I don't think so!**

Do you feel the erg to steal from me?

**No! I would feel ashamed!**

Apollo. Let's go before monsters start attacking! 

**Okay.**

We quickly got out of that star bucks. I found a golden Drachma in my pocket and IMed Chiron and told him about Ariel

"_Hey Chiron!" _

_"Oh! Hello Travis." _

_"I found a demigod."_

_"Oh good! Who do think in their parent?" _

_"I have a feeling Ariel's parent is Apollo." _

_"Ariel?" _

_"Ariel Dakota Turner." _

_"Okay I must be going! Percy just got into a fight with Nico!" _

_"He he! Okay bye Chiron!" _I cut the connection and Ariel and I continued our 15 minutes journey to Camp Half-Blood. After about 5 minutes I was tired and said

_"Want to get a cab?"_

_"Sure" _Ariel replied calling one. After a minute or so we got one and climbed in.

_"Where to?" _The cabbie asked

_"Farm Road 3.141" I said _

_"You sure there is nothing there!" _

_"Yeah. I am sure!" _

_"Okay" _

_"Ariel, you have money?" I decided to show what hanging out with us Hermes kids can do. _

_"Yeah, about 50 dollars! One sec." She reached into her backpack and rummaged around. _

_"At least I thought I did!" I held up about 100 dollars _

_"You were off by about 50 dollars! Here you go." I handed her the money. _

_"Travis I am going to kill you!" _

_"Righhht." I said. _

_"Here is your stop, which will be 20 dollars!" Ariel handed him 15 dollars and looked at me so I gave him 5 dollars. We ran out of the cab and raced up to the top of Half-Blood hill when we stopped at the top Ariel was taken back _

_"Oh my god!"_

_Ariel's POV_

I just about kissed Travis when he brought me here but instead I hugged him

_"Thank you" _I whispered into his ear

_"Your welcome" _Travis whispered back. After some time we broke apart and Travis took me to a big blue house called wait for it… the big house. I am such an idiot! Anyway I met this centaur named Chiron and Mr. also Dionysius, the god of Wine!

_"Good job Travis!" _Chiron said

_"Great another brat for me." _Mr. D said. I looked at Travis for an answer.

_"I'll tell you later." _He mouthed. I nodded at the two of them.

_"Travis would please show Miss. Turner camp?"_

_"Sure let's go Ariel!"_ Travis motioned me closer to him so I did.

_"Let me show you my home and probably going to become your new home!" _He took me to 12 U-shaped circles of cabins

_"Welcome Ariel to the amazing tour of Camp Half-Blood. Just get used to it because you will end up- Oh my gods! I knew it!" _I looked up and there was a lyre floating above my head.

_"Just by how your acting I have a feeling that means Apollo?" _

_"Yep!" _Wow. Just wow. Travis showed me my cabin so I crashed my stuff in an empty bunk and we headed back to "The Big House".


End file.
